Three point hitches are commonly used for providing interconnect and control between a vehicle such as a pick-up truck, trailer, tractor and an implement such as a plow, mower or tiller. Many vehicles have a hitch in their rear part to couple the vehicle to the implements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,394 A issued to Thomas D. Kendle on 1993, Jun. 21, discloses a three-point hitch for a vehicle such as hummer truck, pickup truck, trailer etc. to mount an agricultural equipment. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,928 A issued to Lonnie K. Spears on 1999, Apr. 16 discusses a three-point hitch mounting system connecting a pick-up truck to a three-point hitch to operate implements such as mowers, plows, tillers. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,384 B1 issued to Todd K. Potter on 2003, Apr. 28, discloses an implement mounting fixture for mounting implements such as trucks, tractors etc. to a work machine. However, these devices have limitation in that they only couple vehicle with specific implements for use in specific activities. When a person has to face various situations such as requirement to clean ice or snow from roads, recover a stuck vehicle, use a three-point tractor implement, jump start a vehicle and so on, the person has to purchase different devices and tools for performing these activities, which is very expensive. Further, the person cannot carry multiple tools and devices in vehicle as it will consume a lot of space in the vehicle. Hence, there is a need to provide a device or tool which can connect a three-point tractor implement as well connect various other accessory attachments necessary for performing lift, drag, tow and pull for different activities. Further it is desired that the same tool allow jump starting vehicles. Also, it is desired that the device or tool be operated by remote control.
The inventive aspect overcomes or alleviate the problem of the prior art.
Further the inventive aspect provides the recovery tool to efficiently perform lift, drag, tow and pull using a vehicle as well as provide connection to three-point tractor implement.